Last Kiss
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: Annabeth was too busy fighting some Furies, to notice to monster coming from behind. But the sound of agony caught her ears, and the sight killed her. Based on Taylor Swift song "Last Kiss."


_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go_

_Away_

_Away?_

_I do recall now_

_The smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_  
_Taylor Swift "Last Kiss"_

* * *

"Hey. Wow, you look beautiful , Annabeth." Percy smiles as he eyed his blonde-haired gorgeous girlfriend of 5 years.

Annabeth blushed in a deep scarlet of red. She still wasn't used to Percy calling her beautiful.

"Not bad yourself, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said coolly. She brushed her flaxen hair off her face.

Percy smiled and lead Annabeth to the Park. As they walked, Annabeth kept questioning where they were going. The occasional answer Percy was giving was "You'll see." This caused Annabeth to roll her eyes and huff in frustration.

As they reached the location of their date, Annabeth gasped slightly at the sight. It was beautiful! There were strings of lights hanging from the tree. A small fountain in the center, and a picnic basket laid in front of it.

Percy smiles gently. "I was hoping you'll like it. Nice, huh?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head. At first Percy's smile faltered a little.

"It's gorgeous!" Annabeth described. Percy's signature grin returned.

"Come on." Annabeth said. She pulled him towards the picnic basket. He had brought her favorite food.** (A/N I don't know Annabeth's fave food so... I'm randomizing it!)**

Some cokes, cherry blue for him and a regular one for her. "Figures you'd bring cherry blue coke." Annabeth smirked knowingly. Percy stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. Annabeth rolled her eyes in a playful manner as well.

Percy took out some pizza with pineapples and mashed potatoes. Annabeth smiled happily at the sight of the food. She was starving! Her stomach growled and she blushed.  
"Glad to know that you're hungry." Percy smirks. Annabeth nodded her head and grabbed a piece of pizza and some mashed potatoes.

After they ate, quite hungrily I might add. Percy began to be more nervous than he usually was. He blames the small box in his pocket that felt like it weighs like a hundred pounds.

Annabeth noticed his sudden change in mood. "Hey, You okay?" She asked softly. Percy smiled weakly. "Yeah, of course." He answered as confident as he could. Annabeth raised one of her eyebrows questioningly. Percy just shrugged it off.

She shook her head slightly. "Fine, but you know you can tell me anything." She gives in. Percy nodded and proceeded to be more nervous.

I need to do this now, he thought. So he took in a deep breath and stood up. "Percy?" Annabeth asked.

He took all the courage he had and stood one knee. Annabeth looked shocked.

"Annabeth, I've known you since we were 12, you kept me out of trouble and took care of me, you're the one who's been by my side all the time. So, will you marry me?" Percy asked softly, as he opens the box containing the small ring that was made by Hephaestus himself. The stone was sea-green with a hint of grey in it. The metal of the ring was purely made out of real gold.

Annabeth stood there speechless. There were tears forming in her eyes as she tried to re-compose herself.

"Yes, of course, Yes!" She answered as she hugged Percy. Percy let out a breath of relief.

He slid the ring gently on her finger and got up. Percy was about to ask to go for a stroll in the park but he was interrupted by a roaring sound.

"Oh, what now?" They asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and got ready their weapons.

Percy took out Anaklusmos and Annabeth took out her bronzed knife that was attached to her upper thigh.

Roar! Another sound came out. The bushes and plants were stomped on by The Minotaur. It trashed angrily and took a round at Percy. As Percy protected himself, although he was invincible, a monster secretly came out from the bushes and stabbed Percy in his weak spot, the small part of his back.

Annabeth was too busy fighting some Furies, to notice to monster coming from behind. But the sound of agony caught her ears, she turned around quickly, but not before stabbing the last Fury.

All at that scene, all the monsters fled away. Annabeth did not chase after them but kneel next to her fiancé, who was silently dying.

The blood was splattered all over the ground and Percy face was pale in a matter of seconds. Her eyes began to sting as she held his hand gently as he coughed painfully.

"Help! Help! Anyone there?" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth." He coughed. Annabeth let the tears leak out of her eyes as she gripped on his hand harder.

"Annabeth, don't. I'm going to die anyway." He smiled painfully. Annabeth knew he was right but she never wanted to give up.

"No! I'm not letting you die, Percy." Annabeth screamed in protest. Percy shook his head as gently as he could.

"It's not possible, but promise me one thing." Percy asked. Ananbeth nodded and leaned her head closer.

"Just promise me that you won't be stuck in the past." He asked. Annabeth was about to protest but nodded instead.

Percy smiled. "Good." He said as he coughed painfully. He leaned up with all the strength he hand and kissed her for the last time.

Annabeth kissed him back softly until she felt he didn't kiss back anymore. "Percy? Percy?" She screamed as she shook him. But she knew he was gone. And she cried, cried like she never did before.

* * *

After a few days after the death of Perseus Jackson. Annabeth was silent all week. She didn't eat, except dinner and some water. She did not speak to anyone except stare at the ring that Percy gave her.

She' wore his clothes every day. She sat on the floor of their apartment or should she say, hers. The one thing she didn't know is that how that could happen, that the fates were cruel on Percy's fate! _Why couldn't be her? _She thought bitterly.

She never thought they ever last kiss. Or even imagined the end like this. Everytime someone mentioned his name, she would cry silently.

_Why? Why must that happen?_

"Annabeth, time for Percy's funeral." Thalia whispered softly as she knocked on Annabeth's bedroom door. That's one thing she'd never hear before she got married to him. It pained her to say his name, the name that was forever on her lips.

"Coming." She said hoarsely. She picked herself up, wiped all the tears away and changed into a green silk dress.

She was silent all the way to the funeral. The funeral is being held in Camp. The original place where she had met him and had their first kiss.

She reached there with a grim expression everyone was wearing. All of them sat silently and listened to Chiron tell about Percy, what he had done and how he had died.

"Annabeth, would you please come and say some final words." Chiron gestured to the Blonde. She nodded silently and got up.

She scanned the crowd and say Sally Blowfis crying next to her husband Paul Blowfis. The others were crying too.

"Percy was a great friend, hero, boyfriend and son. The bravest of us all. And the one I'll always love and so will others." She ended silently and ran as fast as she could to the ocean. Grover and Chiron watched her as she did. She stared at the ocean as a tear slipped off her cheek.  
"She hasn't been eating, it's not good." Grover added.

"Her fiancé died. Give her some space." Chiron suggested. Grover nods in agreement.

"Come on, Annabeth. Time to go." Said one of her half-sisters, Sam. Annabeth nodded mutely and drove her sedan home.

* * *

About 10 years later, Ananbeth was analyzed with cancer. She could not avoid it but silently die. They held a service for her as they did for Percy.

She headed to Elysium. Percy was waiting for her. He was same as he looked, twenty- one and more handsome than ever. She was young too, she was twenty.

"Wait took you so long? "She asked as she took his hand.

Percy shrugghed. "It wasn't you time yet." He smiled. "Now, let's go finish that date in peace." He adds.

Annabeth smiled happily for once in ten years and followed him. But before that he leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away after a good five minutes. This wasn't their last kiss after all.

**

* * *

I know, it's super short! But you can tell me if you love it or not through a review!**

_CaseyMarieCarter_


End file.
